


suits of armour

by treescape



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Post Episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape
Summary: At the end of the day, a deal’s a deal, though it’s also more than that; Cobb hands over the armour, but he thinks he would have done that anyway.Or, Cobb says goodbye (temporarily, he hopes). Mostly, he pines.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cobb Vanth, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 20
Kudos: 191





	suits of armour

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more of these two and [coldishcase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase) suggested "a kiss goodbye." This might not be exactly what you meant, but it was what came to mind!

At the end of the day, a deal’s a deal, though it’s also more than that; Cobb hands over the armour, but he thinks he would have done that anyway. The Mandalorian had fought like something out of legend, after all, and if he claimed to have done it for the hardware, in the end he’d done it for Cobb’s people, too. That isn’t something Cobb will soon forget.

Cobb doesn’t presume to think the armour ties them together or anything. It’s not like he has some sort of claim just because he’d once worn a suit of beskar that didn’t quite fit. There’s no imperative bond of friendship or camaraderie or maybe a little ( _more than a little_ ) something more.

Still, the way the Mandalorian clasps his hand just a touch too long in parting—it makes one wonder if the man doesn’t see something other than the armour when he looks at Cobb.

Cobb sure hopes so. He certainly sees more than just the armour when he looks at the Mandalorian, even if some people might say there’s nothing _else_ to see. He can see how the Mandalorian treats the kid he carries around, as if he’s not quite sure what he’s doing but would move mountains on his own back to keep it safe. He can see how the Mandalorian wears a suit of war but somehow tries to leave peace in his wake. He can see how the Mandalorian keeps his word no matter the cost to himself.

Of course, that doesn’t mean Cobb hasn’t wondered about the face the Mandalorian is hiding under that helmet. It would be nice to be able to picture the exact contours of his lips, the stretch of his brow, the curve of his nose and cheeks. It’s hard to imagine the hot press of another’s mouth or the shape of a face beneath his own fingertips when he has nothing to go on but the sleek planes of that mask. Cobb has a feeling he’ll be spending a lot of long days and nights with vague impressions and half-dreamed touches.

Ah, well; some things can't be helped. At least he has that voice to go on. It's easier to extrapolate what that might sound like, without the helmet to muffle it.

In the moment before the Mandalorian turns to go, Cobb amuses himself: he imagines leaning forward and pursing his lips against the coolness of one beskar cheek. He wonders what kind of a reaction he'd get, if the Mandalorian would try to conjure the warmth of breath in his mind. But for all that Cobb doesn’t begrudge that helmet—he might not fully understand, but he doesn’t _begrudge_ —it isn’t alloy he wants to feel.

Instead, Cobb looks down at the kid. He’s a cute little thing. Cobb briefly presses two fingers against his own lips and then brushes them against the kid’s head, a transference of warmth and goodwill. “Alright, little one. You take care of your dad, you hear?” The kid looks up at him, makes a noise that Cobb thinks holds more than a hint of sadness, and reaches out with one hand. Cobb lets those tiny little fingers curl around his own for a moment before looking back up at steel. “You’re welcome any time.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” the Mandalorian says, and oh, those are certainly words Cobb will think about again.

He rather likes the thought of being in this man’s mind in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [treescape](https://treescape.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you ever want to say hi or drop a prompt!


End file.
